Suatu Hari di Kereta
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Di kereta mereka bertemu, di kereta pula mereka berpisah.


Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei-sensei  
.

.  
Suatu Hari di Kereta  
.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje gaje gimana gituh(?), dan begitulah.

.

.

* * *

Rio berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mengejar pintu kereta yang hampir tertutup. Beruntung, ia berhasil masuk ke dalam kereta, sebelum 3 detik kemudian pintu itu tertutup. Ia pasti tidak akan mau datang terlambat di hari pertama masuk SMA. Hei, memalukan sekali kalau Rio terlambat padahal nilainya berada di peringkat pertama di ujian masuk SMA yang dimasukinya.

Ia terengah. Kereta di hari itu dipenuhi murid-murid, juga orang dewasa yang berangkat bekerja, juga beberapa orang lansia. Tempat duduk sudah penuh, dan Rio terpaksa berdiri hingga kereta ini sampai di stasiun tujuannya. Ia melihat sekitar, memastikan kalau memang tidak ada kursi yang kosong.

Dan, yah, sayangnya itu benar. Rio hanya bisa menunggu, sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Sinar matahari pagi masuk melewati jendela, mengenai wajah Rio yang harap-harap cemas kalau ia akan terlambat.

Saat itu, seorang lelaki seumuran Rio, yang beruntung sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk, melihatnya dengan wajah yang datar. Rio tidak menyadarinya, karena seseorang dengan rambut merah itu tidak terlihat diantara puluhan orang di dalam sini. Di balik wajah datarnya, ia berkata : "Cantik."

.

.

Hari ini, Rio berhasil bangun pagi dibantu dengan jam di handphonenya, dan dua jam weker yang ia letakkan di dekat bantal. Ia menghela napas lega, setelah duduk di kursi. Kereta hari ini tidak terlalu ramai seperti kemarin. Rio agak mengantuk, libur musim semi kemarin membuatnya terlalu sering bangun kesiangan, ia jadi tidak terbiasa bangun pagi.

Rio sempat menunggu beberapa menit sebelum kereta mulai bergerak. Sekitar satu menit sebelum berangkat, seorang pemuda—yang kemarin menatap Rio—memasuki kereta. Rupanya hari ini ia yang datang terlambat. Si Rambut Merah, Akabane Karma, asal saja duduk di samping Rio, tanpa mengetahui kalau yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah perempuan yang dibilangnya 'cantik' kemarin.

Rio sudah tidak kuat menahan kepalanya agar terus menghadap ke depan. Matanya mulai menutup, tangannya melemas. Dan, ia tertidur. "…." Handphone yang digenggamnya terjatuh, dan itu menarik perhatian Karma.

Ia mengambil handphone hitam itu, dengan niat ingin mengembalikannya. Sebelum ia sempat menoleh, kepala Rio tiba-tiba berada di bahunya. Iris biru lautnya menutup, dan samar terdengar helaan napas tenang. Rasanya Karma ingin langsung melenggang dan meninggalkan Rio tertidur di kursi, tapi wajah Rio yang terlihat begitu tenang membuatnya tidak tega.

Karma, tidak tega?

Tangannya mencubit pelan lengan Rio yang terkulai. Rio tersentak, lalu membuka matanya, dan menoleh kanan-kiri, bertanya-tanya apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia menemukan Karma berada di sampingnya, menyodorkan handphone hitam miliknya.

"Kau tidur, handphone punyamu jatuh, lalu kepalamu berada di bahuku secara tiba-tiba." Karma menjelaskan.

"Ah, maaf. Terima kasih…" Rio meringis, lalu menerima handphonenya. Karma mengangguk, membalas ucapan Rio. Ia kembali menyilangkan tangannya di dada, menghadap ke depan.

Rio memainkan jarinya di layar handphone, membalas email dari beberapa teman.

Beberapa orang yang melihat peristiwa yang terjadi mungkin mengira mereka berdua sepasang kekasih. Nyatanya, tidak. Mereka hanya dua orang remaja yang secara kebetulan bertemu di kereta ini, dan salah satunya tidak sengaja tertidur di bahu lelaki sebelahnya.

.

.

Hari ini, mereka kembali bertemu—Rio dan Karma. Tidak ada yang datang telat hari ini. Rio yang datang terakhir, dan ia memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Karma. Karma menoleh sedikit, lalu kembali menatap handphone.

Rio tidak ingin membuat suasana dingin diantara mereka, maka ia mencoba menyapa Karma. Bukannya Rio sok kenal atau apa, tapi rasanya tidak enak juga kalau mereka yang bertemu hampir setiap hari, tapi tidak saling mengenal.

"Hai."

Karma mematikan handphone, lalu memasukkannya ke saku celana. Ia kembali menoleh, mendapati Rio sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ya."

"Kau bersekolah di Takigakuen?" Rio membuka pembicaraan, dan Karma dengan senang hati menanggapinya.

"Iya," jawabnya. "Lalu… Kau dari Kamagawa?" Karma melihat seragam yang dipakai Rio saat itu. Sekolah mereka berdua memang tidak terlalu berdekatan, tapi Karma cukup sering melihat murid berseragam sama dengan Rio di stasiun.

Rio mengangguk senang. "Ah, iya. Kemarin kau hampir terlambat masuk kereta, ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku kesiangan," kata Karma, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kereta. "Kau juga waktu itu nyaris tidak bisa naik kereta ini."

Rio tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab. "Kita sama. Aku juga kesiangan saat itu," ucapnya, yang dibalas senyuman Karma.

Mereka mengobrol cukup banyak, yang kemudian terhenti karena kereta telah berhenti di stasiun tempat biasa Karma turun. Stasiun tujuan Rio berada sedikit lebih jauh dari stasiun ini. Karma turun dari kereta setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' pada Rio. Rio mengangguk, menunggu hari esok datang.

Rio menyalakan handphone, lalu mengetik sesuatu di _notes_ elektronik-nya.

 _Pagi ini, aku kembali bertemu dengannya di kereta. Wajahnya masih seperti biasa, meski sekarang lebih banyak tersenyum. Kau tahu, kan, kalau kemarin tampangnya datar sekali. Aku sedikit banyak lebih mengenalnya._

 _Ah, bodohnya aku. Sudah mengobrol cukup banyak, tapi tidak menanyakan nama. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa?_

Rio menepuk dahi. Ia benar-benar lupa. Kereta sampai di stasiun, dan Rio berjalan turun dari kereta dengan wajah yang sedikit merengut.

.

.

Pagi hari itu, baik Rio maupun Karma tidak ada yang terlihat di kereta. Kursi yang biasanya mereka tempati kosong.

Ah, rupanya mereka tertinggal kereta.

Rio menatap kosong ke arah rel. Saat ia datang, kereta itu sudah berangkat tiga menit sebelumnya. Hari ini, ia terpaksa mencari alasan untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Sepertinya Rio harus segera mengirim email pada temannya untuk memberikan catatan pelajaran.

Sementara itu, Karma dengan tenangnya duduk di bangku stasiun, meminum sekaleng kopi dari mesin penjual otomatis. Hatinya bersorak senang karena akhirnya ia punya kesempatan untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Sangat berbeda dari Rio yang semangatnya langsung _down_ mendapati dirinya ditinggal kereta.

"Jangan terlalu sedih begitu," ucap Karma seraya melempar kalengnya ke tempat sampah.

"Sampai sekarang aku belum pernah satu kalipun tidak masuk sekolah!" Rio menggerutu. "Kenapa kau santai sekali sih- Hei, kau mau ke mana?" Ia membalikkan badan, menatap punggung Karma yang berjalan membelakanginya.

Karma tidak menoleh, menjawab sambil tetap berjalan. "Ke restoran, aku belum sarapan, tahu."

Rio berlari kecil mengejar Karma yang sudah keluar stasiun. "Aku ikut!" Ia mengangkat tangannya, Karma hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Di restoran, setelah mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, Karma memesan makanan, sementara Rio hanya memesan segelas jus jeruk.

Megu berjalan kembali dari meja pemesan ke dapur. Isogai menunggu di sana, bersama perempuan berambut ungu, Hinata. Megu mempercepat jalannya, lalu segera menyerahkan kertas pesanan kepada Hinata. Wajah Megu dihiasi senyuman penuh semangat, Isogai membalasnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kenapa?"

Megu terkikik geli, lalu duduk di kursi. "Itu, lihatlah dua orang di meja nomor 2. Cocok, ya?" ucapnya. Isogai melongok ke luar dari dapur, melihat Rio dan Karma di meja yang disebutkan Megu.

"Ah, yang rambut pirang dan merah itu?" tanya Isogai. "Ya, memang cocok, sih… Bukannya mereka pasangan? Ah- tunggu, sekarang masih hari sekolah, kan? Kenapa mereka ada di sini?"

"Mereka tertinggal kereta, begitu kutanya," jawab Megu, bibirnya masing menyunggingkan senyuman. "Tapi Isogai-kun, ternyata mereka bukan pasangan, kata mereka begitu," lanjutnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Isogai. "Lucu, ya?"

"Dari sisi mana?" Isogai menatap Megu datar, mendengar ucapannya barusan. Megu balas memasang wajah datar, kemudian kembali tersenyum melihat Rio dan Karma yang asyik mengobrol.

"Dilihat, dong." Tangannya menarik pelan pipi Isogai. "Yang pirang, dia rapi sekali. Seragamnya dipakai sesuai aturan, rambutnya juga termasuk rapi untuk orang yang terburu-buru mengejar kereta. Dia benar-benar memperhatikan penampilan, kan?" Isogai mengangguk-angguk sambil memegangi pipinya yang dicubit.

"Lalu yang merah," Megu melanjutkan kalimat penjelasannya. "Dia tidak mengenakan jas sekolah, kan? Kutebak itu berada di dalam tasnya. Jujur, dari wajahnya, aku bisa menduga kalau ia salah satu murid yang bermasalah di sekolah." Megu berhenti menjelaskan, lalu menatap Isogai.

"Lucu, kalau melihat dua orang yang berlawanan bisa cocok. Mereka juga akrab sekali. Apalagi saat mereka menjawab pertanyaanku yang 'Apakah kalian pasangan?' secara kompak!"

Isogai sekali lagi mengangguk.

Akrab, ya? Memang benar-benar terlihat akrab. Seperti, mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Padahal baru beberapa minggu ini mereka saling mengenal. Dan- oh, jangan lupakan hal penting. Sampai sekarang, mereka bahkan belum mengetahui nama si lawan bicara.

"Aaah, sudahlah!" Hinata agak berteriak. Tangannya meletakkan pesanan di atas meja. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Megu. "Kalian berdua juga cocok, kenapa tidak jadi pasangan juga, sih? Aneh, tahu! Ini, antarkan pesanannya!"

Megu dan Isogai seketika terpaku mendengar ucapan Hinata.

.

.

"Eh, apa?"

Karma bertanya setelah Rio berkata kalau ia tidak akan pulang sebelum jam empat sore. Alasannya, karena ia tidak mau mamanya bertanya kenapa ia pulang cepat sekali, padahal pulang sekolah masih enam jam lagi. Mustahil kalau ia pulang jam sepuluh pagi.

"Kau sendiri, memangnya tidak ditanyai kalau pulang jam sepuluh seperti ini?" tanya Rio.

Karma menggeleng. "Orang tuaku ke luar negeri."

Rio menepuk tangannya sekali. "Ooh! Keren!" serunya. Matanya menatap Karma takjub, Karma hanya membalas dengan wajah datarnya. Bibirnya kembali membuka. "Aku boleh ke rumahmu?"

Karma yang tadinya menatap lurus ke depan, menoleh, masih dengan tampang malas. Mata tembaganya beradu dengan milik Rio yang berbinar-binar, entah kenapa sepertinya ia senang sekali kalau bisa berkunjung ke rumah Karma. Rio tidak lupa kalau sebenarnya ia dan Karma hanya bertemu di kereta, kan?

Karma pikir, tidak ada salahnya membawa perempuan yang tidak diketahui namanya ini ke rumah, menunggu jam empat sore yang masih lama datang. Mungkin saja ia bisa lebih mengetahui dunia perempuan pintar—yang Karma tidak tahu—di sebelahnya ini. Atau mungkin dia bisa melakukan _sesuatu_ dengannya- ah, Karma, hentikan pikiran kotormu itu.

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menghilangkan apa yang ada di pikirannya barusan. Ia kembali menatap Rio yang masih menunggu jawaban. "Ya, boleh."

"Yay!" Rio berseru senang, rambutnya bergoyang karena lompatannya barusan. Karma tersenyum, melihat perempuan yang disukainya ini terlihat begitu gembira. Hei, sejak kapan Karma menyukainya?

Rumah Karma memang dipenuhi souvenir dari luar negeri, juga barang-barang antik, seperti yang diceritakannya pada Rio. Rio melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan _seandainya-aku-punya-ini_. Karma menyuruh Rio untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu sementara ia mengambilkan minum. Rio menurut saja, masih melihat-lihat.

Karma berjalan kembali membawa dua cangkir teh hangat. Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang tamu yang terbuka, Rio juga keluar dari ruang tamu. Sepertinya ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang masih ada di dalam rumah Karma. Mereka bertabrakan, untungnya teh yang dibawa tidak tumpah.

Karma dan Rio menghela napas berbarengan, kemudian kembali masuk ke ruang tamu. Karma meletakkan kedua cangkir di atas meja, lalu duduk di salah satu sofa. Rio duduk di seberangnya, menyeruput teh sedikit demi sedikit.

"Lalu?" Karma membuka mulutnya setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa menit. "Kau mau di rumahku sampai jam empat nanti?"

Rio berhenti dari kegiatannya meminum teh, lalu menatap mata Karma. "Kalau boleh, sih, iya."

Karma sudah menduga jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Rio atas pertanyaannya. Ia hanya menatap Rio, dan Rio yang mau lanjut meminum tehnya balas menatap Karma, agak heran.

"..."

Tatapan mata Karma terbilang tajam, Rio agak merinding melihatnya. Sempat dipikirnya Karma sudah kehilangan nyawanya karena ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Rio pun mendekati Karma, berniat untuk sekadar menepuk bahunya.

"H-Hei, kau masih hidup-" ucapan Rio terpotong karena Karma tiba-tiba menarik lengannya hingga ia terjatuh di atas sofa. "-kan?"

"Aku masih hidup, tidak perlu khawatir." Karma tersenyum, Rio menelan ludah. Posisinya sekarang terlentang di sofa, sementara Karma membelai pipinya lembut. Rio tidak bisa beranjak dari posisi itu sama sekali. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan namamu."

Wajah Rio memerah sekaligus merinding ketika Karma membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinganya. "N-Nakamura… Rio…"

Karma sekali lagi tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Rio untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Maaf, maaf. Aku membuatmu ketakutan, ya?" Ia menatap Rio yang cemberut di sebelahnya. "Akabane Karma. Salam kenal."

.

.

" _Ohayou_."

Rio duduk di sebelah Karma. Pagi itu, kereta sunyi sekali. Gerbong yang dinaiki Rio dan Karma hanya berisi lima orang termasuk mereka.

Karma mengangguk, membalas salam selamat pagi dari Rio. "Kapan kau mulai libur?"

Rio diam sebentar, mengingat-ingat yang gurunya katakan soal jadwal libur musim panas. "Kalau tidak salah… Minggu depan."

Musim panas dimulai. Sinar matahari yang panasnya tidak main-main menyerbu begitu Rio keluar dari kereta. Tangannya dikibaskan ke wajah, yang sebenarnya tidak begitu berpengaruh karena anginnya tidak sebanding dengan panas yang diberikan.

Rio harus bersabar untuk tidak bertemu Karma selama satu bulan gara-gara musim ini. Ia yang dulunya dengan senang hati menyambut musim panas, sekarang justru sebal karena musim yang membuat seluruh sekolah libur ini membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu dengan Karma. Oh, jadi Rio menyukai Karma.

Karma juga. Di rumah, ia kehabisan kegiatan setelah mengerjakan tugas musim panas. Sejak kapan ia jadi rajin seperti ini? Tugas yang biasanya baru selesai di penghujung liburan, kali ini selesai satu minggu setelah liburan di mulai. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selama satu bulan ini. Kadang ia bertukar kabar dengan Rio yang pergi ke rumah neneknya di Aomori. Ah, itu bukan kadang. Hampir setiap dua jam, mereka mengobrol.

"Cari kegiatan, dong," kata Rio saat menelepon Karma. "Kalau tidak ada kegiatan, kau mau ke Aomori?"

"Tidak, ah," tolak Karma. "Jauh. Lagipula, di mana aku menginap di sana?"

"Di rumah nenekku?" Rio tertawa kecil, yang dibalas dengusan Karma. "Iya, iya. Ya sudah, yang penting jangan di rumah terus."

"Ya, baiklah…" ucap Karma. "… Sampai jumpa."

"Di kereta?" Rio menambahkan, seraya tersenyum.

.

.

"Selamat Tahun Baru."

Rio tersenyum, menatap ke luar jendela kereta yang sebagian terkena salju. Penghangat yang berada di dalam kereta tidak terlalu mempengaruhi suhu tubuhnya yang terlanjur kedinginan. Karma nyaris tertidur. Bagaimana tidak, semalam orang tuanya menelepon mulai pukul 12 sampai 2 pagi. Pagi harinya, Rio mengajaknya ke kuil.

Tiap Karma menutup mata lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjaga dirinya agar terus terbangun, Rio menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Tidurlah, kuil masih jauh."

Karma berkata 'tidak', tapi ia terus terkantuk-kantuk. Rio membiarkannya seperti itu. Dia tahu Karma tidak mudah dipaksa. Rio menggenggam tangan Karma di sebelahnya. Tangan yang dirasanya hangat, cukup untuk menormalkan suhu tubuhnya. Karma membiarkan Rio menghangatkan tubuhnya, sementara ia masih berusaha agar tidak tertidur.

Sunyi, seperti biasanya. Karma akhirnya tertidur. Rio hanya diam, tersenyum melihat wajah Karma yang tampak sangat mengantuk. Diingat-ingatnya kembali, bagaimana mereka saling mengenal dulu. Yang dulu hanya sekadar kenalan di kereta, kini mereka tampak lebih dari sahabat.

Kereta telah sampai di stasiun terdekat dengan kuil. Rio membangunkan Karma, sebelum pintu kereta menutup kembali.

Rio menggoyangkan tali lonceng kuil, kemudian menangkupkan tangannya. Karma melakukan hal yang sama, yang sebenarnya belum tentu ia lakukan kalau Rio tidak mengajaknya ke kuil.

"Ah, Karma," Rio menunjukkan kertas ramalan tahun barunya. Karma yang baru mulai membaca kertas ramalannya menoleh. "Kata ramalan ini, 'Orang yang kau cintai akan pergi', begitu."

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jangan percaya ramalan." Ia kembali membaca ramalannya. _Kau akan meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai_.

Rio terdiam, bingung melihat ekspresi Karma yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Ada apa?"

Karma menggeleng, lalu meremas kertas tadi. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ia membalikkan badan. "Jangan… percaya ramalan."

.

.

"Aku pindah."

Mata Rio membulat, Karma masih menatap wajahnya serius. "A-Apa?"

Karma mengulangi ucapannya sekali lagi. "Aku pindah," katanya. "Maaf, sepertinya kita tidak bisa bertemu di sini lagi."

Rio menunduk, kertas ramalan tahun baru itu muncul kembali di pikirannya. "Jadi, ramalan itu benar?"

Karma tersenyum paksa, mendengar kalimat yang Rio ucapkan. "Ya, sepertinya."

Saat itu sore hari, sepulang sekolah di bulan Februari. Kebanyakan penumpang adalah murid SMP-SMA, seperti biasanya. Karma dan Rio terdiam, fokus pada pikiran masing-masing. Karma akan pindah sekolah ke luar kota di tahun kedua SMA ini. Ia akan meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya, dan Rio juga akan ditinggalkan.

Ramalan itu benar, ya?

"Aku mencintaimu."

Rio seketika menoleh ketika Karma mengucapkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya mau ia ucapkan. Karma tersenyum ketika Rio membalas kalimatnya.

"Aku juga… Mencintaimu."

Kereta berhenti di stasiun tempat biasa mereka berangkat dan pulang sekolah, tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

Saksi bisu di mana kisah cinta berlangsung begitu cepat…

.

~ **End** ~

.

Maicchi jomblo kurang asupan ah mending mati aja/dor

Maicchi hampir mati kelaparan iniih. Sapa aja tulis ff KaruRi biar Maicchi dapet makanan/?

Aduh au ah Maicchi lelah #lho

OOC ya? OOC ya? (Kalo udah tau ga usah nanya bego)

Ya udah, sekian dan terima kasih~

.

~ **Omake** ~

.

Rio duduk di sebuah kursi di restoran. Sekali lagi, Megu yang melayaninya. Pesanannya juga masih seperti biasa, jus jeruk. Rio sering ke sini setelah Karma mengajaknya waktu itu. Dan entah bagaimana, ia juga menjadi akrab dengan Megu. Menyadari tidak ada Karma di hadapannya, Megu memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Lho, pasangannya mana?"

Rio tersentak. Megu masih sering menggodanya, meski sudah ratusan kali Rio mengelak. "Karma sudah pindah, kau tidak tahu?"

"Eh? Ah, begitu, ya…"Megu memasang wajah bersalah.

"Kau sendiri?" Rio bertanya. Megu menatap Rio yang menopang dagunya. "Sudah jadian dengan Isogai?"

Kalau saja ini di luar restoran, Megu sudah melempari Rio dengan benda terdekatnya. Sayang sekali sekarang ia berada di restoran, jadi mau tidak mau, ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Rio.

"Sudah."

.

.

Rio duduk di kereta, memainkan handphonenya. Ia dalam perjalanan ke universitas. Beberapa hari ini, Karma tidak mengiriminya email sama sekali. Kalau Rio mengirim email, juga tidak dibalas. Agak ragu, Rio mencoba mengirim email, meski tidak tahu apa Karma akan membacanya atau tidak.

 _Ohayou. Ke mana saja kau?_

Rio mematikan handphonenya, lalu menghela napas pasrah. Baru saja sepuluh detik berlalu, handphonenya menyala, tanda sebuah email masuk. Dengan penasaran ia membuka email tersebut, yang rupanya balasan dari Karma.

 _Ohayou. Aku? Tidak kemana-mana. Ah, iya, aku melihatmu dari sini, lho._

Rio melihat sekeliling. Ia tahu kalau Karma kadang suka menjahilinya, dan mungkin ia berbohong kalau ia sedang melihat Rio sekarang. Diantara ramainya kereta pagi itu, ia melihat wajah Karma dengan seringai khasnya duduk persis di seberangnya, yang tadi tidak dilihatnya karena tertutup keramaian.

"Karma?"


End file.
